Fairy Tail: The Sky Continent
by Dragonexx
Summary: Pursued by monsters, a mysterious girl appears in Magnolia bearing three magical relics, intent on seeking the help of Fairy Tail. What she reveals to them is shocking, of coming from a hidden land in the skies, now threatened by dark forces. When those same dark forces attack the guild, it sends Natsu and his team on an adventure unlike any they've had before. Illusionverse.


_**Fairy Tail: The Sky Continent**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Crash Landing**_

* * *

_Frustration. The screen on the dashboard blared obscenities as the delicate instruments sparked and crackled. Confusion. The entire vessel rocked back and forth. Shock. The controls wouldn't respond, leaving the course of the vessel in the hands of fate. Fear. The vessel began to veer out of control. Terror. The vessel began to dive, sending it on a plummet through the clouds. Desperation. Every button was pressed, every switch pulled, every dial spun, to no avail. Horror. The vessel plummeted through the clouds, into the ground below, faster and faster. Despair. Everything done was to be for naught. Agony, the vessel smashed into a cliff and spun, slamming it's rider around. Nothingness.  
_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was bored. There were no missions to accept, there were no events happening in Magnolia, Gray, Lucy and Erza were at the home instead of the guild-house, and to top it all off, it was raining! Heavily! He couldn't even go outside because lightning was flashing constantly.

Natsu sighed. This wasn't the first day he had been bored. It was strange, things had been unusually peaceful in Fiore or late. No bandits raiding, or maddened cults, mysterious magical occurrences, or dark guilds rampaging. It was strange, there was usually at least one of those happening at a given time. Usually more.

Natsu looked around Fairy Tail's guildhall. The rest of the guild looked sort of bored as well. Wendy had fallen asleep with her head down at a table, with Carla standing over her and fretting that such behavior was unbecoming of a young lady like her, while Happy futilely attempted to converse with her. Cana was busy drinking (as usual), even Elfman looked subdued, Mira Jane stared sullenly from the bar, while Gajeel... come to think of it, where did Gajeel go? He was sitting in a corner not a few minutes ago...

He turned back to the window. Perhaps Gajeel had decided to take a walk, though he couldn't imaging anyone doing that in this weather. _Heh! Maybe he'll rust! _Natsu thought to himself, and laughed at his own joke.

* * *

Mina slowly rose from the murky depths of unconsciousness. Her vision was blurry at first, but it slowly cleared up. The ship around her was in ruins. Wires lay exposed and sparking, and runes meant to channel magic energy were broken. The sides of the vessel were dented or in some places torn wide open, letting the heavy rain and howling winds in. Mina attempted to move her arm, and then gasped in pain. She was no medical expert, but she could make a reasonable guess that the limb was broken. She attempted to move her other arm, and found it still intact, though bleeding from several cuts, most likely from the broken glass that lay around the cockpit. She tried to move her legs, and though there was pain, there were no significant fractures, though they were also bleeding. Mina took a deep breath, and then gasped and coughed in pain. Probably some ribs broken took. Breathing more carefully, she rolled over on to her front, and then using her good arm slowly and painfully pushed up to her knees. She attempted to stand up and failed. Perhaps there was something she could lean aga- the Staff! Mina looked around in a panic, before finding it not to far away. It had rolled into a corner, though otherwise appeared undamaged. Mina calmed slightly, no mere crash could damage the Staff. With her good hand she felt on her head, confirming the Crown was still there, and around her neck where the Pendant hung. Everything was still there, thank the gods.

Mina crawled over to where the Staff lay, and gripped it, using it to help stand. She stumbled, and almost fell, however she managed to keep her balance. Leaning on the staff she slowly made her way through one of the holes in the ships walls, and onto the muddy grass outside. Above her a powerful storm raged, and she was quickly soaked in the heavy rains. She steadily made her way through the field, towards the road in the distance.

Suddenly, Mina cried out in pain, and collapsed to the ground. She looked down to find that she had stepped on a sharp piece of metal. Her foot was bleeding. She grimaced, and then turned back to the field. Who knew how much more debris lay hidden in the mud between her and the road. She would never make it like this.

_No!_ She hadn't come this far just to quit now. Summoning what little magic power she had left, she felt her body grow lighter. She began to levitate off the ground, slowly floating over towards the road. As she reached it, she felt her magic give out, and she dropped unceremoniously onto the stone road, aggravating her already severe injuries even further. Even so, she struggled to her feet, using her one good arm to grip and lean on the staff. She looked forwards, where through the rains she could see the lights of the town of Magnolia, just down the road. She couldn't fly again, so slowly, she began walking towards the town, leaving muddy, bloody, footprints behind her, that were quickly washed away by the pouring rain.

* * *

From her window, Lucy could see a bright streak of light come crashing to the ground, followed by a resounding crash. Wow, this was a bad storm. She hoped lightning didn't strike any closer to the town, then again any resulting fires would probably be extinguished by the rainfall. As the lightning struck she heard a small whine from behind her.

A small white creature was shaking. It stood on two legs, and had a large drill-like nose. This was a Canis Minor, a celestial spirit. Lucy called him Plue. Suddenly, a freak gust of wind burst open her windows, spraying rain all over her room. Plue shrieked and dove beneath the bed. Lucy rushed over to the window and reclosed the shutters, making sure to lock them this time. She then knelt and gently picked up Plue and set him atop the bed. This storm really bad!

When the rain had first started, Lucy had rushed home before it got worse, not wanting to be stuck at the guildhall. However, she was now starting to regret that decision. There was nothing to do. She didn't feel any motivation to write, and she couldn't go back to Fairy Tail, not in this weather. Nobody would be crazy enough to- scratch that, Lucy saw two heavily cloaked figures moving down the street. On the other side of the river she saw Gajeel. What was he doing outside in weather like this?

_Huh I wonder if he rusts? _Lucy thought. Whatever, it didn't matter to her. With nothing else to do, Lucy grabbed a book off her shelf, curled up with Plue, and began to read.

* * *

Mina had finally managed to limp her way into town. From where she stood, she could finally see the guildhall. Good, she was close to her goal. As she made her way down the street, she noticed the warm lights coming from the houses. Mina looked up at the stormy sky. Though she usually preferred such weather, in her weak state, all she wanted now was to rest. She began to slow down. _No! _The thought resounded through her mind. If she stopped now, chances are she would never get moving again. She had to keep going. Everyone depended on her...

Suddenly, the Staff slipped out from beneath her, and she fell to the ground. She groaned as her wounds were aggravated even further. As she attempted to stand, she became aware that somebody was in front of her. Perhaps they could help her to the guild! She looked up and saw two heavily cloaked people. She was about to ask for assistance, when she smelled a scent like something rotting. Mina's eyes widened in horror.

_No! Not now, not when I'm so close!_

_"Eazzzier than we thought." _One of the figures said in a buzzing voice. It grabbed her by her broken arm, eliciting a scream of pain from Mina. "_You izzz coming with uzzz..."_

* * *

Gajeel didn't give a damn about the weather. There was absolutely nothing to do at the guild. Not a single job that was worth his time. Nothing interesting was even happening at the guildhall (though someone was probably making stupid jokes about him rusting by now). So he figured he'd just head back home where Panther Lily was. At the very least, he could practice his music.

As Gajeel walked through the rain, he noticed two heavily cloaked figures making their way through the storm. Though the wind and rain made it difficult, Gajeel thought he smelled something rotten about them, though he couldn't be sure. Whatever, it wasn't any of his business.

He looked forwards, intending to put them out of his mind, only to notice another figure making her way through the storm. She looked like she could barely stand, one hand gripping a staff she leaned heavily on, while her other arm lay at her side, seemingly useless. She was bleeding badly, something Gajeel could smell strongly, even in this weather. Suddenly, the staff slipped and the girl fell to the ground.

_Wonderful. _Gajeel thought. _And I was almost home too._

He then saw the cloaked figures rush over to the girl. He turned away and kept walking. Well that worked out nicely. He wouldn't have-

The girl screamed_._

_Dammit._

Gajeel saw the cloaked figures drag the injured girl into an alleyway. He sighed. No way he could avoid this now. Gajeel ran, and leaped across the river.

* * *

The cloaked figures dragged Mina into a dark alleyway and threw her on the ground.

"No! Stay away!" Mina attempted to crawl away, only to be kicked in the stomach. She shrieked in pain as the force of the blow lifted her off the ground, and slammed her against a stack of crates. She sank to the ground, gasping for air. This wasn't helped when one of them grabbed her by the neck and thrust her up against a wall.

"_Why_ _the hurry? There izzz no ezzzcape._"

Mina struggled, though she was to weak to put up any fight.

"_Now you will tell uzzz where the reliczzz izzz."_

Mina attempted to speak, but failed, and settle for shaking her head.

_"No? Thatzzz to bad. However we have wayzzz of convinzzzing you." _It dropped her to the ground, and removed it's thick gloves, revealing a sharp, chitinous, talon. _"Now then, where to start firzzzt? I know. How about-"_

The cloaked creature never got to finish it's statement. Suddenly a massive metal bar struck it square in the head, sending it crashing into the crates.

The other creature turned quickly._ "Who darezzz?!"_

_"_I do, freak!_"_

Mina turned to see a muscular man standing at the entrance to the alley. He had long spiky black hair, and wore a black shirt and white pants. He had several piercings, but most importantly _one of his arms was a massive metal pillar._

The pillar retracted back towards him and transformed back into a normal hand. The other creature turned to face the newcomer, hissing. _"You will pay for interfering!"_

It produced a trident from somewhere in it's cloak, and then removed the clothing entirely, revealing it's true horrific form. It was a human sized bipedal insect. It's body was a black exoskeleton. It stood on two legs, carried a trident in two of it's arms, while it flexed the sharp claws of it's others. It's mandibles dripped some sort of acid spit that sizzled on the ground where it dripped, while it's compound eyes glowed an eerie red.

"Whoa, even uglier than I thought!"

The monster charged towards the man, screeching. The newcomer made no moves to defend himself.

"No! Run!" Mina shouted, though it came out as more of a gasp.

_*Tink*_

It turned out her warning wasn't necessary. The trident's prongs didn't even scratch this man. Without missing a beat, the man turned his arm into a metal club, and smacked the insect monster, sending it flying back.

"Yeah, I'm going to pay how exactly?"

The other creature picked it's self up from the crate pile, and tossed it's cloak towards Gajeel. While he batted it out of the way, the monster grabbed Mina, lifted on her feet, and held her against it's body, the point of the trident at her neck. She whimpered as she felt it's acid drool drip onto her shoulder.

_"Retreat, or the girl diezzz!"_

* * *

_Well, hell. _Gajeel thought, this was bad. His head raced with possible actions, but nothing immediately presented it's self as useful. His best bet was to get off a _Roar _or _Lance _off before it could kill the hostage, though even that option would most likely end in failure.

"Hey, let's take this easy." Gajeel said. But then the girl spoke, though Gajeel could barely hear it.

"No! It's bluffing! They need me alive!"

The creature paused, and then slammed the girl into the wall as hard as it could. She sunk to the ground, and lay still. As Gajeel advanced, the creatures looked towards each other, and said something in a language Gajeel didn't understand, before vanishing.

Gajeel came to a skidding halt, and looked around, but he couldn't see them anywhere. Their scent was rapidly being washed away by the rain. They were gone. He considered searching for them, but the girl was in terrible shape. She wouldn't last much longer. Kneeling down, he picked her up, and carried her towards the guildhall.

* * *

_Woot! It's finally up! I'd been thinking about this for a while, and then decided why the hell not? As we can see here, we've introduced one of the characters. Like _Darkness of Illusion_ this will be a crossover with Dungeons and Dragons! In fact, the two stories will even tie in! You don't need to read the other story (though I would strongly recommend doing so! Find it on my profile page!). Also read my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic (doesn't tie in, but still a good read)!__ Finally, thanks for reading this, and stay tuned for future chapters! Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far!  
_

_~Dragonexx_


End file.
